Doppelgänger
by Nivarea
Summary: Le monde et les personnes ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être. La folie est une part inhérente de notre monde. William Salomon, flic de son état, va découvrir cela à ses dépens. [OS] non-canon


Hello

Nouveau OS, nouveau texte « ovni ».

J'avais besoin d'écrire un truc pareil… Je ne suis encore une fois pas tellement satisfait, mais je l'ai fini, c'est écrit en un jet, donc comme d'habitude, je garde intact, afin de garder la force de l'écriture de l'instant. Il y a beaucoup d'idées dans ce texte, mis dans quelque chose que j'espère cohérent, et de fort. Beaucoup de références aussi, parfois obscures, parfois bien plus visibles. Et encore une fois, on s'éloigne beaucoup de l'univers Pokémon, qui n'est qu'un cadre lointain.

J'espère juste que ça va vous plaire, même si c'est très spécial. ^^

* * *

**~Doppelgänger~**

« Salomon, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite ! »

Jusque-là plongé la tête dans ses dossiers, le dénommé Salomon la releva, affichant une mine fatiguée. Le Chef. Encore. Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. Secouant lentement la tête pour s'étirer la nuque, William Salomon commença à rassembler précipitamment la masse de papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau, en un fouillis ordonné. Et alors qu'il commençait déjà à se diriger vers le bureau du chef, il pût voir les sourires en coin de quelques-uns de ses collègues. Ils savaient déjà ce qui l'attendait. Résigné, il entra dans la pièce réservée à Ulysse Preyston. Le Chef de la Police Régionale d'Unys. Rien que ça.

William n'avait jamais aimé ce bureau. Trop ordonné. Trop parfait. Surement. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais apprécié le type assis derrière non-plus, dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir. Une sorte de Phogleur humain, gras et prétentieux.

Tendu, William prit place dans la chaise en bois qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau de chêne, posant l'arrête du dossier sur ses genoux. Nerveusement, ses doigts tapotaient le dessus de ce dernier. Il savait déjà de quoi le chef allait parler, si sa mine ne suffisait pas déjà à le dire.

« Salomon. Vous n'avancez à rien ! »

Gagné. Sa bouche était tirée dans une désagréable moue contrariée, accentuée par sa moustache noire, touffue. William ne pût que baisser lâchement les yeux. A quoi bon protester ? Il avait raison. Il reprit :

« Deux mois qu'on court après ce meurtrier... Et deux mois que vous êtes sur cette affaire ! Des progrès ? Non. Aucun, je dis bien, aucun. En deux mois !  
- C'est que...  
- Salomon, vous rendez-vous compte du pétrin dans lequel vous me mettez ? Qu'est-ce que je peux dire aux médias, qui martèlent l'affaire ?! hurla Preyston. Ils nous traitent de bon à rien !  
-Je... je suis désolé chef... mais même les Caninos ne flairent rien... »

Assez effrayant quand on y pense de ne pas trouver la moindre piste. Ce Criminel... Le « tabasseur », comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les médias. Un pauvre type bâtant à mort ses victimes. Et aucun lien apparent entre elles. Humains comme Pokémon. Effrayant. Et deux mois que William lui courrait après. Deux mois qu'il ne trouvait rien de concluant. Une chose qui énervait passablement son chef.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez, mais si je n'ai pas de résultats bientôt, je serais contrait de vous mettre à pied.  
- Bien chef. »

A quoi bon essayer de se défendre. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos pour quitter le bureau. Dossier sous le bras, et réajustant sa cravate de façon tendue. Bien évidemment, les sourires accueillirent son retour. Certains étaient narquois. D'autres plus compatissant. Mais aucun ne viendra l'aider. Allant jusqu'à son box, William posa son dossier en soupirant, s'asseyant. Il était totalement tendu par cette affaire, stressé comme jamais. Déjà qu'il était d'un naturel stressé...

Il se massa la nuque, posant son regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur. En veille. Seul son reflet lui répondit, renvoyant son visage marqué par d'immenses cernes. Il dormait mal depuis quelques mois. Il se remit alors au travail, éparpillant les différentes feuilles devant lui. Il allait à nouveau les écumer, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque élément neuf. A force, il les connaissait par cœur. Mais il ne trouvait toujours rien. Tout en étant certain qu'un détail lui échappait. Tout ça lui était si familier. Les victimes, les faits... Tout sonnait si familièrement à ses oreilles... Il devait avoir trop lu ces dossiers.

La salle commença à se vider lentement. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Les yeux fatigués par la lampe qui l'accompagnait, William décida finalement que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Il enfila son long manteau, ses gants de cuir noir, salua d'un souffle ses quelques collègues restant, et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier. Quelle vie... Toujours la même chose. Les fous, ça ne manquait pas à Volucité. Son dossier ne traitait que d'un cas de plus.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, son regard tomba sur une petite silhouette noire. Elle se découpait largement sur les marches couleur sable. Un Pokémon. Haussant un sourcil, William ne pût que se montrer étonné. A part les Caninos des différents agents, ou les Pokémon liés aux affaires en cours, aucun n'entrait jamais dans le bâtiment. Il s'approcha, pour distinguer lequel il était. Un Chacripan, d'une étrange couleur sombre, presque noire, aux yeux jaunes intense qui le fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? »

Le chat ne broncha pas, et continua de le fixer. William continuait de s'en approcher, lentement. Ce Chacripan était différent des autres... Il n'était pas chromatique pour autant. Et à vrai dire, il lui était étrangement familier. Il jurait l'avoir déjà vu autrefois.

Finalement, le Chacripan se mit en route, lentement, continuant de régulièrement lui jeter des coups d'œil appuyés. C'était comme s'il voulait qu'il le suive. Salomon hésita... Mais après tout, qu'est ce qui l'attendait dans son appartement sinon une nouvelle insomnie ? Il vivait seul. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il commença à suivre le chat.

Les rues de Volucitée étaient froides. Et désertes. Il se faisait peut-être plus tard qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Mais il continuait de suivre ce Chacripan, qui lui montrait la voie. Il courrait vite. Et il avait du mal à le suivre. Mais comme poussé par un sentiment inconnu, il se rattachait à la poursuite du chat noir.

La ville était différente. Presque effrayante. La facette qui s'offrait à William était presque folle. Les immeubles se succédaient, identiques, et les rares personnes qu'il croisa avaient l'air presque sorties de son imaginaire. Il continua, suivant le chat.

Le Chacripan disparut dans une porte ouverte, donnant dans le hall d'un immeuble. Délabré et presque abandonné. Peu rassuré, William s'arrêta devant. Il se trouvait dans la banlieue de Volucité. Assez mal famée, il fallait l'avouer. Peu de policiers osaient s'y aventurer, et même les dresseurs confirmés évitaient cette zone. Trop dangereuse.

Il hésita à nouveau. Il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour. Rentrer chez lui, et oublier ce fichu chat. Peut-être boire un peu pour oublier la vie minable qu'il incarnait. Le temps d'un soir. Pour à nouveau se lever le lendemain matin, et replonger dans une étouffante routine.

Mais ce chat l'appelait irrémédiablement. Une sorte d'excitation avait pris place en lui. C'était un changement dans la routine. Il entra dans l'immeuble, sans trop savoir pourquoi il y allait réellement.

Le chat avait bien évidemment disparu. Qu'importe. William allait fouiller tout l'immeuble s'il le fallait. Il monta les escaliers, fixant son regard au-dessus de lui. Au lieu du froid de l'air, c'était une sorte de chaleur qui s'était installée en lui. Il arriva au premier étage. Une porte était entrouverte. Prudemment, il l'ouvrit, espérant que personne n'habitait là.

Il sursauta. Le Chacripan était assis là, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes luisants. Dès qu'il le vit, il disparut dans une autre pièce. William s'avança. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Et les meubles semblaient avoir soufferts. La chaleur avait laissé place à un sentiment d'oppression. Pourquoi ?

Il arriva dans une autre pièce, qui possédait une senteur bizarre, métallique dirait-il. Il n'y voyait rien. A tâtons, il chercha l'interrupteur. La lumière fut.

« Doux Arceus ! »

Il avait plaqué la main contre sa bouche. Aucune trace du Chacripan. Mais des corps. Baignant chacun dans leur propre sang, recouverts de contusions. Battus à mort. Une mère, sa petite fille et leur Salamèche. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il resta immobile un instant. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce chat l'avait mené ici ? C'était ça qu'il voulait lui montrer ? Où était-il d'ailleurs ce Chacripan ? L'horreur passée, il s'approcha des corps, presque comme fasciné. Il remarqua alors ses gants noirs, recouverts de rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Du sang ? Il n'avait pourtant touché à rien. Pas même l'interrupteur n'en avait. Il fixait ses mains recouvertes par les gants noirs ensanglantées sans comprendre. Il remarqua ensuite son manteau, lui aussi taché de sang.

« Je... je ne comprends pas.  
-Allons, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. »

Une voix. Familière. Il tourna son regard autour de lui, cherchant d'où elle pouvait provenir. Personne. Il était sûr de l'avoir entendue pourtant.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?  
- Sortez d'où vous êtes. Je suis armé ! »

Enlevant ses gants, il plongea sa main dans son manteau, sortant son arme de service. Le tueur était là ! Il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de cette affaire, de ses démons. Il la pointa devant lui, se dirigeant vers la porte opposée de la pièce, enjambant les corps. Il était là. Il le sentait. D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte.

Il y avait quelqu'un.

Et il resta tétanisé. Son arme braquée sur la personne. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire, sadique, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur ses traits. Ses propres traits. Une parfaite réplique de lui-même. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était passé de l'autre côté du miroir ?

« Que... que...  
- Bonjour William, fit l'autre. Enfin on se rencontre.  
- Qui es-tu ? fit enfin Salomon, abasourdit. Pourquoi...  
- Je te ressemble ? Réfléchis un peu. »

Le plus nonchalamment du monde, cet autre William alla s'installer sur le canapé, recouvert de quelques giclures de sang. Il lui était parfaitement identique. Jusqu'aux vêtements et aux éclaboussures de sang. William continuait de pointer son arme dessus, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Qui était cet être qui lui ressemblait tant ? Il était en train, de rêver, ce n'était pas possible.

« Qui es-tu ? répéta Salomon. C'est une blague ?  
- Tu le sais déjà. Tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer.  
- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !  
- Allons, allons, calma l'autre William. Tu veux la réponse ? Je suis toi. Et tu es moi. »

Hein ? Lui ?

Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de l'autre, visiblement content de son effet. Il se leva, marchant vers lui, et lui faisant baisser son arme, profitant de sa tétanie momentanée. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, et murmura :

« Admets-la vérité.  
- Je... »

William recula de deux pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Il hallucinait ! Ce type... Ce type était le meurtrier. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... N'est-ce pas ?

Il éclata de rire. L'autre William.

« C'est si drôle de te voir douter de toi-même ! justifia son double, hilare.  
- Je suis fou ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution !  
- Surement l'es-tu. Tu dois juste admettre que toi et moi ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. Et que nous sommes le meurtrier. »

William gardait les yeux écarquillés. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Comment pouvait-il être le meurtrier ? Il lui courrait après depuis deux mois maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas être à la fois l'assassin et le policier ! Il le saurait tout de même ! Il pointa à nouveau son flingue devant lui, tremblant.

« Qui que vous soyez, je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Dites qui vous êtes réellement !  
- Tu es si amusant à dénier la vérité !  
- Je ne suis pas fou ! Tu n'es pas moi !  
- Alors comment expliques-tu le sang sur toi ? Comment expliques-tu que tu ne parviennes pas à trouver le tueur ? Cette sensation si familière que tu as sur les victimes ?  
- Tu... tu mens...  
- Toi, William Salomon, est le « tabasseur ». Ironique n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y tenait plus. William tira une balle, fermant les yeux ! Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, il fallait que ce délire s'arrête ! Mais seul un nouveau rire, le sien, lui répondit.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras me tuer, William. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'autre lui faisait toujours face, toujours son sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la balle, qui était allé se ficher dans le mur, il s'en rendait compte. Personne ne pouvait éviter une balle de pistolet à cette distance. Elle l'avait tout bonnement traversée.

William tomba à genoux, fixant l'autre les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais. Comment ?

« Allons William... Accepte le fait d'être un meurtrier. Toute cette vie qui se répète, monotone, ce stress... Il te fallait un moyen de l'expier.  
- Je... je...  
- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis toi. Et tu es moi. Que vas-tu faire ? Te rendre à la police ? Je t'en empêcherais. Je peux prendre le contrôle, tu sais ? »

Prendre le contrôle... William fixa le flingue qu'il tenait dans ses mains, encore fumant. Il fixa ensuite son double. Lui aussi avait le flingue dans ses mains. Tremblant, lentement, William mit le bout de son pistolet contre sa tempe. Il vit le sourire de l'autre s'évanouir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Si... Si je ne peux t'arrêter autrement...  
- Arrête ça ! »

Qui le regretterait ? Cette vie ne l'intéressait pas. Ce monde était fou et ingrat. Son double avait à présent lui aussi le flingue contre la tempe, et le regardait effrayé. Oui, il était lui. Une autre personnalité, issue de son esprit, et de sa folie.

Assez. C'était assez.

Il commença à appuyer sur la détente. Avant que l'autre ne puisse prendre le contrôle. Et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit. Son double avait disparu. A vrai dire, tout autour de lui avait disparu. Il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir appuyé sur la détente. Où était-il ?

Autour de lui, le néant. Seule une structure, tout en colonnes, lui servait de support. Et il était nu. Totalement nu. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se releva. Observant autour de lui, il ne pouvait arriver à déterminer le lieu où il était. La vie après la mort ? Ou avait-il sombré dans la folie pure ? Peut-être...

Il tomba finalement sur deux yeux jaunes. Il sursauta. Il était là. Le Chacripan noir. Il le fixait de son regard pénétrant. Et était la seule présence en ce lieu.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Le chat commença à s'avancer, alors que sa silhouette se modifiait. De quadrupède, il finit sur deux jambes. De Pokémon, il passa à humain. D'anonyme, il passa à connu. A nouveau, William se regardait lui-même, dans des traits parfaitement identiques... Mais quelque chose différait. Il n'était pas lui. Il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent à ce nouvel avatar qui prenait son apparence. Sans parvenir à la saisir.

« Tu m'as guidé ici ?  
- Regarde. »

La voix avait raisonnée dans ce néant. Que regarder ? William ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien à regarder. L'autre le fixait intensément. Ce n'était définitivement plus lui...

« Ne te fixe pas sur le visible. Regarde l'invisible. »

L'invisible ? Salomon ne comprenait pas. Et pourtant.

Il sentait les sensations influer en lui. La vision d'un monde fou auquel il appartenait. Ses propres péchés, celui du peuple humain, des Pokémon. Deux peuples partageant une vie imparfaite. Ce qu'il était. Se mettre en face de ce qu'il était. Et de ce qu'il n'était pas en même temps.

« Que... Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Tu es venu ici car tu le devais.  
- C'est de la folie !  
- Ce n'est que vérité. Tu devras l'accepter. Tu as le choix.  
- Mais quel choix ? De quoi parlez-vous, je ne comprends rien ! Êtes-vous moi, ou êtes-vous juste un quelconque Doppelgänger qui se joue de moi et de ma mélancolie !? »

L'être ne répondit pas. Il continuait de le fixer.

« Qui es-tu ?! répéta William.  
- Je n'ai de nom. Tu peux m'appeler Schrödinger. Ou ne pas m'appeler. Je n'ai de nom.  
- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Expliquez-moi ! »

William cherchait des réponses. Cet être les avait surement.

« Ton cœur est en proie au doute et à la tristesse. Il pleure. Apprends. Et deviens. Autre qu'humain ou Pokémon. »

Ce furent ses derniers mots. En un clignement d'œil, le chat lui faisait à nouveau face. Disparaissant, le laissant seul. William ne pouvait qu'observer impuissant sa propre position.

Puis elles l'envahirent. Toutes ses sensations déjà vues. La chute d'une éternité et d'un monde. Qu'était-ce la vérité et la fiction ? Était-il William Salomon ? Il ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains. William Salomon n'était qu'un masque qu'il devait arracher.

Mais c'est dur. Si dur. Comment le pouvait-il, lui un humain banal ? Son impuissance l'emprisonnait. Il devait... oublier. Pour apprendre.

Il rouvrit les yeux. La structure avait disparu. Tout n'était que néant.

« C'est donc cela... la vérité ? »

Alors qu'il se posait la question, il se rendit compte de l'éclatante lumière. De ses yeux, il l'observa fasciné. Milles bras créateurs et protecteur. La mère de toute chose ? La figure était son antagonisme. Création et Créature ? Mais laquelle des deux était la création, et laquelle était créature ? Cette lumière était vivante. Et féminine.

William tendit la main en direction de la lumière, la toucher. Il devait le toucher, ce soleil, cette lumière. Toucher Dieu.

En ses yeux défilèrent le monde. Il les ferma, apaisé, sentant son union avec cette chose. Ni humain, ni Pokémon, au-dessus de tout ça. Autre qu'homme ou femme. Il avait compris. C'était donc ça... Il était lui, il était autre. Il était rien, il était tout. Le temps n'avait emprise.

Il rouvrit les yeux. D'un éclatant jaune. Fixant un homme dans les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? »

* * *

Bon… J'espère que ce sera pas trop obscur, et que vous parviendrez à saisir les idées mises dans ce textes. ^^

Toute review est bien entendu attendue.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Niv'


End file.
